MU2K14:Iron Man
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: The Armored Avenger Iron Man battles his arch enemy The Mandarin plus more.
1. Chapter 1

IRON MAN#1

THE PHOENIX RISES FROM THE ASHES PART 1

By:Nathan Banks

In the city that never sleeps, New York, there many be many attractions that stand out but there is one that always steal the show every time. It's Stark Towers, as one of the tallest buildings in the city, stands tall and shines bright with the name STARK in the middle with a bluish color. All this is created by one man who had a vision, one man who is known to everyone as the Iron Avenger, the billionaire and philanthropist...Tony Stark...but he is Iron Man. Tonight Tony was taking Pepper Potts, his lovely girlfriend and CEO of Stark Towers, out on a date tonight one of the finest restaurants in the city. Leaving Stark Towers in the Stark 33 , Tony, dressed in a suit, slacks, white button shirt, shoes, and a bow tie is drives through the streets of New York, before briefly looking at Pepper next to him, smiling a bit before looking at the road in front of him. Dressed to perfection in a red dress and red high heels, Pepper looks at Tony and smiles at him before speaking.

Pepper: You know something Tony?

Tony: What's that Pepper?

Pepper: You look very good for tonight. I'm glad we get to go out and just be ourselves, get away from work because to be honest, we need it.

Tony: I know, and what better way to start it off by taking you to one of the best restaurants in town?

Pepper: Are you going to tell me the name?

Tony: Oh come on Pep, I want to keep it a surprise for you.

Pepper: *Arches eyebrow* You know that I don't like surprises Tony.

Tony: But this is going to be a good surprise honey, I promise you

Pepper: Alright then, I trust you Tony, I just hope you don't have to save the world for tonight.

Tony: Well the world can wait because all that matters baby is you

Pepper smiles brightly as Tony stops the car at a red light before Pepper brushes her lips onto Tony's. Tony always appreciated Pepper's love and support, he never doubted her for what she did Tony smirks a bit and is just about to kiss Pepper back but the light turns green as Tony continues to drive before finally stopping at the restaurant. Parking the Stark 33, Tony takes the keys out as Pepper looks up at the restaurant as he eyes widen.

Tony: Surprise honey

Pepper: Oh my god Tony...were going to eat at the Legend Bar Restaurant?

Tony: Yes ma'am and if you thought that was good...you ain't' seen nothing yet Pepper

Tony steps out of the car first before he walks to the other side of the Stark 33, opening the door for Pepper as he takes her hand. Once Pepper thanks Tony for being the gentlemen that he is, the two of them walk inside The Legend Bar Restaurant, hand in hand, ignoring others and only focusing on themselves. Walking up to the front desk, Tony tells one of the people who work here about his reservations. After checking in, the person escorts Tony and Pepper to their special tables that Tony requested, as the three of them take the elevator. While in the elevator, Pepper gives Tony a smile as Tony smiles back before the elevator stops, with the doors opening, they follow the man outside on a rooftop where they can see the beautiful view of New York City. Pepper gasped and was in shock, as he couldn't believe that Tony went to all of this for the evening, something she would never forget.

Pepper: Oh...my...god...Tony you shouldn't have done this...

Tony: And do what? Not give my best girl in the world what is so far the best night ever?

Pepper: I mean this is just fabulous but knowing you Tony, you love to push the envelope don't you?

Tony: *Leans in and kisses Pepper softly on the lips* Anything for you Pepper, anything

Reaching the table, they can see that the table is filled with two glasses of red wine, two candle lights on each side, even two plates of their favorite meals. It's what Pepper always imagined when Tony would do something like this, because he knows what she likes to eat, what she likes to do, etc. There was nothing that could stop these two, but Pepper felt that this night was almost too perfect. But what the hell, it wasn't like Tony had to leave The man tells them that if they need anything a waiter will be there to check on them as he leaves. Tony pulls out Peppers chair for her as she walks up to Tony, placing a kiss on his cheek before speaking.

Pepper: Thank you Tony, such the gentlemen *Smirks a bit*

Tony: Well you know me Pepper, I always give my lady anything she wants or needs

The two of them finally sit at the table and Tony raises his glass of red wine before he clears his throat.

Tony: Allow me to make a toast...to us and to a perfect night here at The Legend Bar Restaurant...all of this is for you Pepper Potts.

Pepper: I'll drink to that...cheers *Smiles*

Tony and Pepper clink their glasses before taking sips of the red wine. Suddenly his cell phone starts to ring as Tony takes it out as Pepper frowns and groans a bit.

Pepper: Let me guess Tony...it's time to save the world as Iron Man

Tony: Now hold on sweetie...I just need to take this and I will be right back, it shouldn't take me that long, I promise Pepper. Okay? I'll be back

Tony stands up from his chair and walks over to Pepper, giving her a kiss on the cheek before he left her and going back inside. He took the elevator and reached the first floor to where he and Pepper entered in the restaurant before he stepped out. Pressing the green button to accept, Tony places his cell phone near his ear before he spoke.

Tony: Tony Stark speaking...

Voice: Stark...it's been a long time hasn't it?

Tony: Uh...I don't know...maybe depending on who's calling me...

Voice: I think you know who this is Stark...it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out *the call ends*

Tony had a weird look on his face after that call ended, wondering who that was but he shrugged his shoulders, thinking that it might have been no one, maybe someone got the wrong number.

Just as Tony is about to head back up to where Pepper is, he bumps into someone and that person is James Rhodes, the War Machine.

Rhodey: Tony! Whats up man, good to see you here? I didn't expect to see you *Smiles*

Tony: Hey Rhodey, good to see you too as well. Pepper and I came here tonight so that we can take a break from everything and enjoy ourselves.

Rhodey: That's good  
Tony: What about you Rhodes? Let me guess...you have a date for the evening too?  
Rhodey: Not quite, just having a nice dinner with a friend, that's all  
Tony: Oh really? *Smirks a bit*  
Rhodey: Don't believe me then Tony? Well let me introduce you to her.

Tony: Okay, but quick Rhodey, Pepper is waiting for me

Rhodey shows Tony to where his table is and when they get there, Tony see's Rhodey's friend, not a smoking hot lady but just a normal guy.

Rhodey: Tony, meet my friend Mark. Me and him went to collegetogether, we even fought together overseas in the Air Force.

Tony: Nice to meet you Mark *Tony and Mark shake hands*

Mark: You must be the man Rhodes told me all about, it's a pleasure to meet you

Tony: Uh guys sorry to cut this short but I have a red head waiting for me up on the rooftop if you excuse me. Nice meeting you-

Rhodey: TONY!

Rhodey lunges himself at Tony, like he is shielding him, pushing him to the floor, as a shot is fired with people screaming,guys like Mark taking cover under the tables. For Tony, everything was going too fast as he slowly got up and looked over at Rhodey...who was holding his chest in pain, which was in blood. Tony's eyes widen and his mouth was open.

Tony: Rhodey!

TBC In Part Two


	2. Chapter 2

IRON MAN #2

THE PHOENIX RISES FROM THE ASHES PART 2

By: Nathan Banks

In one of the waiting rooms in New York Hospital, Tony Stark was pacing, walking back and forth while both Pepper and Mark were sitting, with Pepper worried about Tony, who was also worried about Rhodey. James Rhodes took a bullet for Tony Stark out of nowhere, Tony did not see it coming and he was grateful to his friend for saving his life, but it didn't have to go down like this. Tony felt he should of been the one to take the bullet, due to the fact that someone wanted Stark dead in the first place, but who? As Tony continue to walk back and forth, Pepper just shakes her head and stands up. Walking over to Tony, she gets in his way and stops him, putting her hands on his shoulder, before speaking.

Pepper: Tony stop it right there. You've been like this since we got to the hospital?

Tony: I need to know if Rhodey is alright, what's taking the doctors so long?

Pepper: The doctor who is helping Rhodey alongside the nurses will help him get better, don't stress yourself out.

Tony: And what am I supposed to do Pepper? Just keep walking back and forth, sit, do nothing? Maybe just drown in my sorrows with some good old Captain Morgan.

Pepper: Don't say that Tony, you know drinking won't solve anything. It may numb the worry but it won't help you.

Pepper was right, drinking wouldn't solve this and stressing won't help either, as Mark stands up and walks up to the two of them.

Mark: Hey Tony, look, I know you and I have not known each other for a long time but Rhodey is one tough SOB. He's tougher than a two dollar steak, he'll make it through this and wouldn't let a bullet kill him anyway.

Pepper: He's right Tony, and Rhodey is a hero, an Air Force Veteran and even The War Machine for heaven sakes.

Tony: *Sighs* You both are right, i'll just sit down and wait.

Pepper: Good and I will get us all coffee, how does that sound?

Mark:: We can use it right about now

Just as Tony and Mark were going to sit down and Pepper was going to get them coffee, the doctor walked inside the waiting room.

Doctor: Mister Stark?

Tony: *Turns around* Yes? Is it about Rhodey? How's he holding up? Is he okay?

Doctor Rosales: Let's just slow down and stop Mister Stark, relax. First off i'm Doctor Rosales and I am Mister Rhodes doctor. Now as you know he was shot in the chest and we were able to take out the bullet, so Mister Rhodes is going to be fine.

Tony: *Sighs as Pepper puts his hand on his shoulder and she smiles* Thank god

Pepper: See Tony, Mark and I told you that Rhodey would get through this

Doctor Rosales: Let's not celebrate yet. Mister Rhodes is in good condition now but when the bullet was taken out I noticed that there was something covering it.

Mark: Well what do you mean by that Doctor Rosales?

Doctor Rosales: It was some kind of fluid which was very hot and warm.

Pepper: Could it affect Rhodey in some kind of way?

Doctor Rosales: We are not sure but we would like to keep Mister Rhodes for a couple of more days. Does he have family?

Tony: Yes he does, but Pepper has all of the information, she can tell you. I would like to see Rhodey please, so does Mark.

Mark: That's right

Doctor Rhodes: You can see him but not for long Mister Stark, visiting hours are starting to wind down.

Mark: You go on Tony...I need to make a phone call to someone.

Pepper: And once i'm done here I will see you at Rhodey's room.

Tony nodded his head as the doctor told him where Rhodey's room is at as Stark leaves the room, while Pepper gives Doctor Rosales the information on Rhodey's family and Mark takes out his cell phone to make a calls. Meanwhile, after finding Rhodey's room, Tony comes inside seeing one of his best friends, the man who was like a brother to him, laying in a hospital bed, as he smiles a bit

Tony: Take it this place is treating you like crap?

Rhodey: *Chuckles a bit* You can say that again. I hate hospitals and even the colors, it's mostly white so they really need to change some things around here.

Tony: *Shakes his head and chuckles* You can say that again. But hey, in all seriousness...thank you for saving my life

Rhodey: Don't sweat it Tony, you know that I would do anything for you. You're like family to me *The two of them shake hands*

Tony: Thanks, that means a lot Rhodey. Were you...able to see the guy who tried to kill me?

Rhodey: You mean before I took the bullet for you? No, I didn't, he was too far away I guess, and the bullet must of came from a building or something else.

Tony: *Sighs a bit* I know I have my enemies, but who would try and do something like this?

Voice: Maybe I can answer that for you...

Tony turns around and Rhodey looks behind Stark to see Phil Coulson, the Director of SHIELD after Maria died, dressed in his trademark suit, slacks, white button shirt and tie, coming into the room.

Tony: Coulson...what are you doing here?

Phil: I heard about the shooting at the restaurant. Are you two alright?

Rhodes: Does it look like I am alright? I just took a bullet for Tony *Suddenly Rhodey groans a bit in pain.

Tony: You alright Rhodey?

Rhodey: Yeah yeah i'm fine, it's just that that bullet feels like it's burning in me

Phil: No need to worry Rhodey. I just talked to the doctor once he was finished talking to Pepper and let's say I persuaded him so that SHIELD can take care of you.

Rhodey: That's not necessary Coulson...i'm fine

Tony: Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that my friend. Let Coulson and SHIELD help, maybe they know what's really going on with you.

Rhodey: Fine...when do I leave?

Phil: Immediately and once we transport you to the Helicarrier, you'll be good to go.

Tony: Well that's good for Rhodes but what about me? Who wanted me dead actually?

Phil: Good question. From what I heard at the restaurant, one person saw a man on a rooftop up on a building across the street but no ID. Do you remember anything before it went down Tony?

Tony: The only thing I remember is Rhodey calling my name before he covered me and then the shot fired, that's all I remember. Everything just went too fast Coulson. *Turns to Rhodey* I already gave my statement to the police so i'm sure they will be asking for your statement too Rhodes

Phil: Well when Rhodey is ready he'll tell them what happened. For now we need to take you to our medical quarters in SHIELD.

Tony: What about the bastard that tried to kill me?

Phil: Simple...it was someone who he was working for.

Tony: But who?

Phil: The Mandarin...

The three of them continue talking while outside of the room, Mark, who is on his phone right now speaks.

Mark: Alright...i'll be on the first plan tomorrow to come home honey. I'll tell Rhodey you said hi...love you...bye

Just as Mark ends the phone call and puts his phone back in his pocket to see Rhodey, his phone rings again. He looks at the caller ID that says "Anonymous" as Mark presses the green button to accept and holds it up to his ear.

Mark: Hello?

Voice: I take it this Mark...

Mark: Yes...who's calling?

Voice: The man who will continue to make Tony Stark's life miserable. He will suffer for what he did to me...just like Rhodes paid for his

Mark:Who the hell is this?

But then and there the caller hangs up as Mark shrugs his shoulders before he goes into Rhodey's room. Meanwhile...in a base set up at Gobi Desert located in the fields of China, we see a man in a room, looking over the night sky outside. The sounds of doors open as a man dressed in black came inside.

Man: My master...

The man outside hears his voice as he slightly turns his head...

Did you get it done?

Man: Unfortunately not...one of Stark's friends got in the way and took the bullet so I immediately left. No one was able to see me

*Sighs* I understand, it always seem like one of Stark's buddies always have to save his ass. Oh well...I guess we must make our next move...

The man outside looks down at a piece of paper, more like blueprints of some kind of large figure as he smirks before turning around and facing the other man as he walks inside...revealing The Mandarin

The Mandarin: We have much more work to do...

TBC In Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

IRON MAN #3

THE PHOENIX RISES FROM THE ASHES PART 3

By: Nathan Banks

A bunch of news reporters from the ABC, NBC, CBS, and other stations in New York were sitting in attendance for the press conference coming to all live outside of Stark Towers. There were even security for the press conference, better yet, for Tony'sprotection after the incident at the restaurant. They were waiting for Tony to come out and begin since he called for this press conference to address some things, such as the incident at the restaurant with Rhodey and the possibility of an old foe coming back to send a message to Stark. The podium and everything else is set up outside of Stark Towers as everyone waits for Tony to come out. Suddenly just as it looks like Tony is coming, Pepper emerges from the front doors of Stark Towers, walking up to the podium and adjusting the mic before speaking.

Pepper: Hello everyone and welcome to today's press conference, so without further ado, please welcome...Tony Stark!

Tony comes out from the doors, looking professional as always for stuff like this, as everyone stands up, the paparazzi snap their pictures as the camera's flash, but that did not stop Tony as he walked up to the podium. Pepper stood out of the way so Tony can go up to the podium, not before Tony kisses Pepper on the lips softly before he smiled at Pepper, who blushed a bit. Tony and Pepper didn't care if the people were watching or saying something out loud, so they have been there before, despite making it a little professional. Tony walks up to the podium and tests the mic for a bit before speaking as everyone sits and listens.

Tony: Hello all and welcome to this press conference, I know that you all must be wondering about what happened a couple of nights ago, but now I will take questions?

Tony looks at the reporters who asks these questions at the same time before Tony picks one of them as the reporter speaks.

Christine Everett: Mister Stark, Christine, Everett from Vanity Fair, we meet again. Let's just cut the chit chat and get right down to it...what happened?

Tony: Miss Potts and I were heading out to dinner at The Legend Bar Restaurant. Along the way, I had to answer my phone, but the call I received was from some weird calling me. Once I was done, James Rhodes, one of my best friends and allies, took a bullet for me.

Christine: So are you saying that someone was trying to kill you?

Tony: Yes, next question

He then picks another reporter as the reporter starts to talk

Chess Roberts: Chess Roberts from CNBC. Mister Stark, who do you think is trying to kill you? An enemy coming back to haunt you?

Tony chuckled a bit before answering the question

Tony: Well of course Chess, why wouldn't it happen? Ever since I announced to the world that I was Iron Man, I became a rock star, a leader of the free world. But with that comes the consequences so I am not surprise that someone wanted to take me out.

Chess: Could that someone be...The Mandarin?

Tony: Quite possible but the person that tried to take me out wasn't The Mandarin...it was someone associated with him.

Chess: Someone like a hitman for The Mandarin?

Tony: Yes.

Tony looks at another reporter as he points to her

Katy Kiernan: Katherine Kiernan from the Daily Planet. What is the condition on Colonel Rhodes?

Tony: Colonel Rhodes is doing great by the way, thanks to SHIELD and their medical division for all the hard work they do to make people better.

Katy: Do you think The Mandarin will strike once again?

Tony: I won't be surprised if he does and if so I will be ready for him.

As Tony takes some more questions and answers them, Pepper looks on and smiles a bit, seeing Tony loosen up and be his normal self in front of the media. Suddenly her cell phone starts to ring as Pepper steps away for a bit with Tony continuing the press conference. She presses the 'accept' button before placing it next to her ear.

Pepper: Hello?

David Beaumont: Ms Potts?

Pepper: Yes David?

David: Mister Stark needs to get down here at Stark Industries, were being attacked!

Pepper: *Arches eyebrow* Attacked? By who?

David: A bunch of robots are attacking the facilities as we speak!

Pepper: Oh god...get everyone out there right now and bring them to safety.

David: Yes Ms Potts

Ending the phone call, Pepper quickly walked up to the podium and right up to the podium  
Tony before tapping his shoulder. Tony looks behind him to see Pepper who was worried about something

Tony: What's wrong Pepper?

Pepper whispers in Tony's ear about the call she got from one of the heads of security told her, including the attack on the facilities at Stark Industries. Tony frowns and shakes his head before he gets back on the mic and speaks.

Tony: Um...i'm sorry everyone there's just been an emergency with Stark Industries, a meeting I need to attend. Miss Potts here will take over, peace

And with that, Tony leaves the press conference before heading back inside Stark Towers. This left the reporters confused and shouting, asking questions as Pepper reaches the podium and tries to do damage control while Tony goes to the elevator. He presses the button to go up as the doors open before he steps inside and the doors close with the elevator moving up.

Tony: Jarvis, what's going on at Stark Industries facilitates?

J.A.R.V.I.S : Three dreadnoughts sir are attacking the facilities as we speak

Tony: Dreadnoughts...really? I thought I had enough of those already...prepare the Renaissance Armor for me please?

J.A.R.V.I.S : Yes sir

As Tony reaches the top floor the elevator doors open as Tony walks out to the main room .Tony took off his suit he wore before grabbing his tech suit then going inside the bathroom. A few minutes later, he comes out in his tech suit and reaches the room where he stores his armor. He bypassed the code using the communicator before reaching the platform,spreading his legs and arms out as the difference pieces of the Renaissance Armor cover Tony. The HUDactivated as the roof of the room opened before he took flight, leaving Stark Towers. Meanwhile back at the press conference, Pepper, along with everyone else looks up and see's Tony flying out of New York.

Pepper: Be careful Tony.

After a couple of hours, Tony reaches the facilities at Stark Industries before he lands,looking up and seeing the Dreadnoughts creating havoc, destroying some of the warehouses including other things that were important to the company. The Dreadnoughts stopped what they were doing and turn their attention to Iron Man. Tony looked at each of the deadly robots before speaking.

Iron Man: Alright, you guys are so going to pay for ruining my stuff after I kick your asses to the curb

Tony raises his arms and starts to fire repulsor beams from his hands, right at the Dreadnoughts...

TBC In Part 4


	4. Chapter 4

IRON MAN #4

THE PHOENIX FROM THE ASHES PART 4

By: Nathan Banks

Iron Man aka Tony Stark was in the middle of a battle or better yet, a war between himself and the Dreadnoughts at the facilities for Stark Industries. It was just himself against these deadly robots but it didn't matter how many they were, what matters was to stay in the fight and keep going until the Dreadnoughts couldn't continue anymore. He knew why they were here though, The Mandarin sent them so that he can send Tony a message. Tony got the message loud and clear...too bad he wasn't fighting The Mandarin because if he did, he would have send him back to where he came from for good.

J.A.R.V.I.S. : Sir, I am sorry to interrupt you at this moment

Tony: Yeah Jarvis

J.A.R.V.I.S. : You have an incoming call but the ID is unknown sir, would you like to take it?

Tony: You know what? Hold that thought Jarvis

Iron Man raises both arms as he fires missile bombardments at The Dreadnoughts before one of them, make it two, moves out of the way as two of the missiles hits a warehouse, while the rest hit the others, which makes Tony cringe. Suddenly, a picture comes up on the right hand screen of Tony's helmet inside before the voice speaks.

Tony: Bring the call through...I think I know who it is...

Voice: Hello Tony...

Tony: I think I know who that is...long time no see...Mandarin. I was expecting that you were responsible for sending Dreadnoughts to my facilities but you're better than this you know?

The Mandarin: Perhaps but I love playing games with you Stark it makes everything fun...

Tony: Fun? Just like...*Fires repulsor rays at incoming Dreadnoughts* When you had someone try to kill me and instead put a bullet through Rhodey?

The Mandarin: Ah yes...it's unfortunate that it happened? How is the good colonel doing?

Tony activates the Deflector Shield as The Dreadnoughts fire there rifle bullets at Iron Man, with Stark one step ahead of them.

Tony: That's none of your business Mandarin. If you want to come after me fine but leave everyone else out of it!

The Mandarin: What about Pepper? I heard she's doing fine.

Tony glared when Mandarin mentioned Pepper, as the Deflector Shield faded away. Tony's then started to fly straight towards The Dreadnoughts before he fired his repulsor rays at each of them.

Tony: You know something Mandarin, you're just a coward, someone who can't face me in public. You rather send someone else to do your battles, that's always been your styles.

The Mandarin: Now now Iron Man, that's not very nice to speak to one of your favorite enemies  
you know?

Shaking his head, Tony flew around the facilities before the Dreadnoughts followed him. Flying backwards, Tony fired his repulsor rays at The Dreadnoughts, and then fired more missle bombardments at them.

Tony: You of all people should know that this isn't a game. You could of killed everyone here, just be glad that my team got them out of there quickly.

The Mandarin: Please, I do not care about everyone else...I only want you and only you. I guess in a strange way...you complete me...

Tony shook his head, knowing the Mandarin was sick and twisted all these years since they first met. As Tony continues the fight, he could hear the sounds of sirens as Tony looked down while he fired his repulsor beams and missiles, seeing police cars show up, six of them to be exact. the Dreadnoughts stopped what they were doing. The policemen got out of these cars before drawing their weapons at the deadly robots, firing at them.

Tony: Oh great...

The Mandarin: What is it with police and law enforcement? I was expecting Rhodes or the Avengers but this...this is truly pathetic.

Tony: Mandarin, don't do this, please!

The Mandarin: Too late Iron Man

The Dreadnoughts fire their laser beams but not at the police, as the police run and get out of the way, hitting the cars as they exploded.

Tony: No!

Tony flew towards the dreadnoughts and fired a bunch of missiles and lasers at them so that they can stop, so that they can fight Iron Man...but it didn't work. Now the Dreadnoughts were chasing after the police.  
Tony: Mandarin, if you have a heart, then tell these things to stand down because if you don't, I will stop them myself.

The Mandarin: Alright alright...you win...for now...but remember my friend...we are not through...not just by a long shot.

The Dreadnoughts stopped attacking as they stood still before they fell to the ground.

Tony: What's the status on them on Jarvis? Are they still alive?

J.A.R.V.I.S : No sir, they seem to not work right now.

Tony: Good...is The Mandarin still in connection with me on the call?

J.A.R.V.I.S : No Mister Stark, he is not on as we speak.

Tony: Well that's a relief.

With his Iron Man armor, The Armored Avenger lands down on the ground slowly before Stark takes off his helmet so he can breath, and smells the fresh air before he sighed. It looks like the police survived the attack and will be fine but that was not Tony's real concern. Looking around, the facilities for Stark Industries were just a mess right now thanks to the Dreadnoughts and The Mandarin.


	5. Chapter 5

IRON MAN #5

By:Nathan Banks

From the shooting at the restaurant where Rhodey took a bullet for Tony, to The Dreadnoughts attacking Stark Industries facilities in Los Angeles thanks to the Mandarin, Tony felt like The Mandarin was testing him, to see how far he could tick. At the same time though, Tony wouldn't let one of his enemies get to him because it would take a lot to make Tony tick. Arriving at Stark Towers, Tony landed on the platform as he raised his arms and walked at the same time, with his armor coming off of him piece by piece. When it was completely gone, Tony walked inside as he went to his bedroom to change into some normal clothes ; a red shirt, jeans, and black shoes. Coming out of the bedroom and down the hallway, before he heard the sound of the TV in the main living room. It must of been Pepper who was waiting for Tony after he left the press conference to deal with the threat at Stark Industries. With Tony walking in, he saw Pepper on the couch, watching the news about the incident at Stark Industries.

Tony: Pepper?

Pepper turned her head seeing Tony as she sighed in relief before getting up and running into his arms, before she buried her face in his neck.

Pepper: Tony, thank god you made it out of there alive. I just saw the news and what those things did...are you alright?

Tony: I'm fine Pepper, I mean I have no broken bones right?

Pepper: Yeah, but you could of gotten hurt. Those Dreadnoughts wouldn't stop attack you or the

facility.

Tony: I know. The facility is in bad shape and were going to have to do some serious rebuilding to the warehouses but everyone was safe before I left.

Pepper: Good.

Pepper looks up at Tony before she brushed her lips onto his before she smiled.

Pepper: I'm just glad that you're alive and safe Tony.

Tony: Well it's not over unfortunately, but how did the press conference go? Was there any problems?

Pepper: No there wasn't, even though some reporters went too far in asking about if you and me shouldn't be together due to our relationship, and so forth.

Tony: Sounds like the media and reporters to me *Chuckles*. But in all seriousness, I need to prepare if The Mandarin attacks again.

Voice: Greetings to everyone and to all that are watching around the world...including you Tony Stark.

The two of them knew that voice as they look at the TV, seeing The Mandarin dressed in his normal attire. Tony narrowed his eyes and glared

Tony : Great, what does he want now?

The Mandarin: For those of you that know me or do not know me...I am The Mandarin, the enemy of one Iron Man, Tony Stark, your charming billionaire playboy. I have come to you with a...lets say proposal to all of those who despise Iron Man, who hate his guts, who want him gone from the existence of this world we live in today. I will offer anyone a billion dollars if you take out Tony Stark and deliver him to me...personally.

Pepper: What? A bounty? Has he lost his mind?

The Mandarin: Let the games begin my friends and like I said before...anyone who succeeds will be awarded one billion dollars for successfully taking down Iron Man and before I exit, may I send a message to Mister Stark?

Tony crosses his arms and looks at The Mandarin on the television screen, not keeping his eyes off of him.

The Mandarin: Have fun my dear adversary

The Mandarin smirks before the screen goes black and returns to normal programming.

Tony: Well that will up the ante for sure.

Pepper: I can't believe The Mandarin is doing this to you Tony. When is he going to stop all of this?

Tony: He won't until he has me Pepper, I need to watch my back, including yours.

J.A.R.V.I.S. : I am sorry to interrupt sir but I have something that I think you will see.

Tony: What is it Jarvis?

A holographic appears showing Whiplash in front of the entrance at Stark Towers dressed in combat, crossing his arms and waiting for Tony Stark.

Pepper: Is that...

Tony: Whiplash, he's probably here for the bounty. Guess I should go down there and give him his gift.

Pepper: If he's going then I am coming too Tony.

Tony: As Rescue? No and not even as yourself, he wants me and only me for this bounty. Stay here, if Whiplash even tries to come in here activate the security systems.

Pepper: Okay...just be careful out there Tony.

Tony: I'll be careful sweetheart, I promise you that.

Kissing Pepper softly on her lips, Tony walked away from Pepper and went to change. Once he suited up in his Mark IV armor before entering the elevator. As the elevator went down, all

Tony could think of is what other villains, what other old enemies could come out of the woodwork to attack him, taking Tony off guard for a bounty like this. All Tony knew was that

he had to watch his back wherever he goes, as the elevator stops at the first floor. With the

doors opening, Tony walked out onto the floor and outside before seeing Whiplash on the steps outside in his full gear. Everyone else stopped and looked at Iron Man and Whiplash

while others got out of the way so they wouldn't get hurt.

Whiplash: Tony...it's been awhile...come...embrace me my friend.

Tony: Embrace you Whiplash? I think that is a recipe for disaster...my friend. I'm just not surprise you're one of the people going for the bounty.

Whiplash: Well what can I say? It's all about the money and you of all people should know that, you are a billionaire. But enough talking, I have the prize right in front me.

Tony: Don't jinx it Whiplash.

Whiplash turns on different parts in his suit of armor, including his energy whips built into his wrist. Iron Man's repulsor rays on his hands were starting to warm up as Whiplash smirked.

Whiplash: Prepare to die!

Tony: Just shut up and fight!

Throwing his energy whips at Iron Man, it catches him as Whiplash tries to pull him immediately but then Tony quickly flies right at him before going up along with the energy whips including Whiplash

TBC In Part 6


	6. Chapter 6

IRON MAN #6

THE PHOENIX RISES FROM THE ASHES

PART 6

By:Nathan Banks

As Tony was taking Whiplash up, he could feel that the energy whips were taking a toll on on him, grunting a bit, knowing he couldn't hold it for long. Stopping mid way in the air, Tony quickly flew down fast straight into the ground, hitting Whiplash into the concrete. Quickly getting up, Tony pulls on the energy whips, throwing Whiplash into a nearby car. Some guy was screaming at Tony, who he saw across from the street where he was standing outside of Stark Towers.

Man: Hey that's my car!

Tony: Sorry...I will pay back the damages after I am done with this guy

But after that, Whiplash quickly gets up and tries to hit another energy whip at Iron Man but Tony moves out of the way and hits a repulsor beam at Whiplash. Whiplash though moves out of the way and the repulsor beam hits the car.

Tony: That's not good

Whiplash then runs right at Tony before Tony flies up as Whiplash growls

Whiplash: You know that you can't defeat me Iron Man by flying and escaping everywhere! Pepper wouldn't like that now would she?

Tony looked down and had this 'Tell me you did not just say that' look on his face before he heard the sounds of SHIELD cards coming up. The SHIELD agents got out of their cars and pulled out their weapons, aiming it at Whiplash, who turned around and smirked at them

Tony: Oh crap

Whiplash smirkes as he starts waving around his energy whips as it looks like he's about to strike at the SHIELD agents and their cars before Iron Man gets right in front of the cops. Whiplash throws his energy whips as they catch Iron Man before Whiplash yanks Tony hard, throwing him into the glass doors of the entrance. At least they didn't get broken or Tony would have to pay tons of money to replace them.

Whiplash: You fell right into my trap Iron Man and now...NOW...I have you in my grasp.

Tony: *Mumbles* Think again.

Tony's uni beam in the middle of his armor out of nowhere hits Whiplash's armor, including in the middle, taking Whiplash off guard, stumbling back a bit. Taking the opportunity, Tony waste no time in flying straight at Whiplash before he flew up a bit, then going back down, striking Whiplash in the middle of his armor, taking out the arc reactor as Whiplash falls and screams in pain.

Whiplash: No!

Tony walks over to Whiplash and raises his hand, pointing it at Whiplash as the repulsor lights up at him.

Tony: Don't move Whiplash

The SHIELD agents move in as two of them start to get Whiplash up before arresting him

Whiplash: Screw the bounty ... this is not over Tony. You hear me!? THIS IS NOT OVER BETWEEN ME AND YOU!

Tony: Yep...whatever.

Stak just shook his head and watched as they took Whiplash away in one of their vehicles before he saw one SHIELD agents.

Tony: Hey...you

He called out to the SHIELD agent before walking up to him, with Tony taking off his helmet before he spoke.

Tony: Here...take this

Tony said giving the agent the arc reactor Whiplash had in his armor as the agent reluctantly took it from him as he went to join the other agents. Tony held his helmet in his hand before he went back inside Stark Towers, seeing Pepper run up to him, throwing his arms around her lover.

Tony: Pepper, what are you doing? I thought I told you to stay inside

Pepper: And what watch you get killed? When Whiplash was taken away I just had to come and see you Tony.

Tony: Well I am fine Pepper but I like before, this isn't over and I know what I need to do to prepare.

Pepper: What do you mean?

Tony: Let's just say that I have some tricks up my sleeve. Let's go inside honey

Pepper and Tony went to the elevator so that they can head back to their place. Tony knew more threats would happen to him even with this bounty on his head, so he had to think and try to outsmart The Mandarin and those who want his head. Time wasn't on his side, knowing that anything can happen in this world...

TBC In Part 7


	7. Chapter 7

IRON MAN #7

THE PHOENIX RISES FROM THE ASHES PART 7

By: Nathan Banks

For months, The Mandarin has been playing games with Tony, such as trying to kill Rhodey, attacking and destroying Stark Industries and even putting a bounty of Stark's head which has failed miserably for any one who decides to take Iron Man out. Now it was time for Tony to take advantage and end this once and for all as he flew out from Stark Towers to the Mandarin's Palace, but he wasn't coming alone. In fact, it was him and The Iron Legion because Tony knew The Mandarin would expect him to be at his palace, but as always The Mandarin would try to stall Iron Man with obstacles. After a few hours, Iron Man arrives at the palace and as expected, they weren't alone as Clay Warriors and Shaolin Monks surrounded the palace of The Mandarin, ready to attack Tony and the suits he brought with them.

Tony: Well...nothing more than someone that you at least expected to see in the first place.

As Tony looked up at the other Iron Man suits before he spoke.

Tony: Take them all out, that's the only way we can get inside the place and to The Mandarin.

Without hesitating, each suit of The Iron Legion started to go after the Clay Warriors and Shaolin Monks using the various weapons that Tony put in each of them, such as repulsor beams, missiles, and everything else but it wasn't like Tony was going to stand there then do nothing. He went right after the first Clay Warrior and Shalolin Monks he saw, as Tony focused on using his range attacks on the Clay Warrior and Shaolin Monks. Just as he was about to defeat them, out of nowhere, something wrong hits Tony from behind as he falls down and groans a bit.

Tony: What the hell was that?

J.A.R.V.I.S : I believe that was an Ultimo Mark I sir.

Tony: An Ultimo Mark I?

Tony got up quickly and turned around, seeing an Ultimo Mark II, just like Jarvis said standing far away from where Tony is.

Tony: Looks like Ultimo is under control or Ultimo is doing The Mandarin's dirty work, but whatever it's all the same if you ask me.

Ultimo Mark started to use his beam attack at Iron Man as Tony dogged it before using his power repulsors on his feet as Tony started to hit him hard when he could. At the same time though, Ultimo Mark II came back with more of his beam attack and even though Tony tried to dodge it, no matter now many times he did, Ultimo Mark kept on attacking him with it.

Tony: Jarvis, activate the Deflection Shield but the reflection shield at the same time, when he hit's the beam I want it come right back at him.

J.A.R.V.I.S: Yes sir

Once the reflection and deflection shields were activated, Ultimo Mark started to use his beam attack on Tony.

Tony: Reflection shield!

He commands as it came on when the beam hit, it reflection as it came back to hit Ultimo Mark, sending it back a few steps.

Tony: My turn.

Iron Man used more of his ground attacks at Ultimo Mark but no matter what Tony threw at Uitimo Mark, the thing just kept continuing to attack, but then Tony thought of something.

Tony: Jarvis, does the Ultimo Mark have a some kind of master switch in him? If so, then locate it for me and do it quick Jarvis.

J.A.R.V.I.S. : Yes sir

Taking only a couple of seconds, Jarvis showed Tony a visual of what the master switch looked like while he continued using the ground attacks at Ultimo Mark.

Tony: There it is, Jarvis activate Operation Arrow please.

Suddenly a large light saber bow and arrow extended from his right arm as Tony uses it the way Hawkeye would before he points at the Master Switch that's in Ultimo Mark.

Tony: And away we go.

Once he let go, the arrow struck Ultimo Mark in the portal on Ultimo's chest, deactivating it as Ultimo stopped attacking and collapsed on the ground.

Tony: Is he moving Jarvis?

J.A.R. . : No sir.

Tony: Good

He looks back, seeing The Iron Legion defeat the Clay Warriors and Shaolin Monks. Once they were gone, Tony looked at the entrance way of The Mandarin's, seeing that it's clear as Tony gives the signal to The Iron Legion to follow him inside of The Mandarin's palace. Going through the Ancient's Hall and into the Golden Court, Tony saw someone one, a familiar for and enemy standing in the middle of the Golden Court. It was not The Mandarin, it was Grey Gargoyle as Tony commanded The Iron Legion to stop.

Tony: So you're in on this too?

Grey: Well I have to say, The Mandarin offered me something in return after I pummel you to the ground

Tony: If you think The Mandarin is going to help you after this then you're a fool to believe in him. Just get out of my way because The Mandarin and I have a little...date with destiny.

Grey: Sorry Stark, you and you're Iron Men going to have to defeat me in order to get to The Mandarin.

Tony: Alright, you're funeral I guess.

Grey Gargoyle smirked before his hand started glowing and headed straight to Iron Man to attack.


End file.
